Two Dragons
by Smarty 94
Summary: The Sorcerer makes a clone of GDN out of his stench from when the Sorcerer stanked Randy and Debby. The clone then ruins GDN's image as a hero so he goes out and battles him to clear his name. Meanwhile, Sonic starts wearing a shirt and pants after being denied service at a restaurant because of the "No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service" rule.


In the Sorcerers prison, the Sorcerer was complaining.

"No, no, no, no, no! How is it that every time I sense that gold dragon in ninja clothing, he always defeats the monsters that I send to defeat him? He's too powerful, more so than the ninja." He said, "If only there was a way I could defeat him with his own strength."

That gave the Sorcerer an idea.

"Not a bad idea. I still have his stench from when I turned the ninja into a monster and when I turned his girlfriend into a monster." Said the Sorcerer, "I'll use it to create a clone of him to ruin his heroic image and to kill the real deal. He'll then kill the ninja, and then he'll free me so that I can rule the world."

The Sorcerer then brought out GDN's stench and used some of his powers to create a clone of GDN that looks exactly like his GoldDragonNinja form.

"It's so beautiful." Said the Sorcerer.

The clone then looked around and had no idea where he was or who he was.

"Where am I, and for that matter, who am I?" said GDN's clone.

"You are my latest monster ever." Said the Sorcerer, the clone turned around and saw the Sorcerer, "For I am the Sorcerer of Norrisville. I've been trapped here for 800 years and you'll be the key to my releasing."

"I could have sworn it smelled like Old Spice that aged up to 800 years." Said GDN's clone.

"Hey that's not very nice." The Sorcerer showed the chains that he was imprisoned in, "I've been chained up, and I couldn't clean up in here because of it."

"Whatever, what do you want from me?" asked GDN's clone.

"I want you to create lots of destruction, and then, find the gold dragon in ninja clothing that looks exactly like you and destroy him." Said the Sorcerer.

"It'll be done." GDN's clone flew off.

"Just you wait gold dragon, you'll meet your match very soon." Said the Sorcerer.

He began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Sonic was walking down the street when he passed by a fast food restaurant. He stopped and saw it. He pulled out his wallet and saw that he had $57.84.

"Maybe I'll have a quick bite." Sonic said in his mind before he entered the fast food restaurant.

He walked over to the counter. The cashier; Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) looked at Sonic.

"What can I get for-"He stopped when he did a double take.

"Hey, can't you read?" said Rancid.

"Read what?" asked Sonic.

Rancid pointed to a notice with the words 'No shirt, no shoes, no service' on it.

"The notice on the door. No shirt, no shoes, no service." Said Rancid.

"Hey, I'm already in shoes." Said Sonic.

"But you also need a shirt, so get out." Said Rancid.

"Make me." Said Sonic.

Rancid managed to kick Sonic onto the street.

"And don't come back!" Rancid went back into the restaurant.

Sonic got back on his feet.

"Jerk." Said Sonic.

He then noticed a clothing store on the other side of the street.

"Eh, I got $57. So why not?" Sonic said in his mind before he walked into the store.

Later, he walked out of the store in a green short sleeved shirt and blue jean shorts.

"Now to get something to eat." Sonic walked back to the restaurant and entered it. Shortly after entering it, he was kicked out once again. Rancid walked out the restaurant.

"I thought I told you not to come back?" said Rancid before he went back into the restaurant.

Sonic got back on his feet once more.

"Seriously?" said Sonic.

Back at the mansion, GDN and Debby were in the living room, watching TV when they heard the front door opening and closing. They then saw Sonic enter the room and noticed that he was wearing a shirt and shorts.

"Congratulations, you've learned about clothes." Said GDN.

"Yeah? The only reason I did it was to get into a restaurant." Said Sonic.

"Oh I see, the whole 'No shirt, no shoes, no service' rule." Said Debby.

"I was already wearing shoes. What more do these people want from me?" said Sonic.

"To have you cover up your nudity." Said GDN.

Sonic then realized that GDN was right.

"You got a point there. To tell you the truth, it has been embarrassing to walk around with only shoes on." Said Sonic, "I'm going to start wearing clothes for a change."

"That's the spirit." Said Debby.

Sonic walked out the room.

"Eventually he's going to realize that he likes to be nude." Said GDN.

"You said it." Said Debby before she stood up, "Well, time for me to go."

"See you soon." Said GDN.

"Sure." Debby walked out the door.

"She's such a great woman. Now to see what's on the news." GDN flipped the channel to the news station.

"_This just in, the mysterious gold dragon in ninja clothing has just destroyed Manhattan and all of Rhode Island and California." _Said Tom Tucker, _"If anyone sees the mysterious gold dragon in ninja clothing, report him immediately."_

GDN became surprised when he saw this.

"WHAT?! I destroyed three states at once. I was here the whole time." Said GDN before he realized something, "Something doesn't seem right here. Someone must be posing as me and framing me. Only an idiot would think that I'm a criminal."

Shaggy then entered the room and became shocked when he saw GDN.

"ZOINKS, it's him." Shaggy pulled out a cattle pod and zapped GDN.

"I'm not a criminal." Said GDN.

The two then heard the TV.

"_The mysterious gold dragon in ninja clothing just destroyed Las Vegas." _Said Tom Tucker.

Shaggy was now confused.

"Like, how could you be here when you just destroyed Las Vegas man?" said Shaggy.

"Because someone is posing as me." GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja, "And I've got to find out whom."

GDN walked out the door and flew off. Sonic then entered the room.

"Good news Shaggy, I'm starting to wear clothes." Said Sonic.

"Yeah? Well GDN destroyed Las Vegas when he was here." Said Shaggy.

"You're an idiot." Said Sonic.

"Thank you." Said Shaggy.

Back with GDN…the real one, he was flying around, looking for the imposter.

"Where could he be? It's not like he's going to attack me in the air." Said GDN.

He spoke to soon, a gold blur knocked him onto a building. GDN got on his feet and saw (not too surprisingly) his clone land close to him.

"So you're the gold dragon in ninja clothes huh? Not exactly how I pictured you." Said the clone.

"I'm shocked. Thought I was looking into a mirror when I saw you." Said GDN, "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm you." Said the clone.

"You're me? That's impossible, the person that was using my image would have to be someone that-"It then dawned on GDN, "that has the same powers as me."

"You are correct sir. I'm you. I should thank the Sorcerer." Said the clone.

"The Sorcerer?" said GDN.

"Exactly." Said the clone, "He gave me all your known powers and some additional."

"How so?" said GDN.

To show him, the clone held his hands out to his sides and from his hands, fire came out and two fiery katanas appeared.

"No way." Said GDN.

"Way." Said the clone, "How good are you with katanas?"

GDN pulled out his katanas and prepared to battle the clone. Before GDN could lay an attack on the clone, the clone sliced his swords off.

"You see, the Sorcerer made me faster and stronger then you. He also gave me the knowledge of your powers." Said the clone, making his fiery katanas disappear.

"You know nothing about me." GDN pulled out his Sais.

"Sure I do." The clone made icy Sais appear in his hands.

They charged at each other once more, but the clone managed to use his Sais to freeze GDN's Sais and destroy them. The clones Sais then disappeared.

"No one can defeat me." Said the clone.

"That's what you think." Said GDN.

GDN charged at the clone once more. But the clone grabbed him and electrocuted him. The clone then let go of GDN who then collapsed from exhaustion.

"I told you, the Sorcerer gave me additional powers." Said the clone.

GDN tried to get back on his feet, but was stopped by his clone.

"Don't bother. Since you're too weak, maybe I'll pay your friends a visit." The clone flew off.

With Sonic, he was in a gym, exercising when he saw the clone enter and approach him. Sonic thought that it was the real deal.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here." Said Sonic.

The clone was about to attack Sonic.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Sonic.

The clone then punched Sonic in the gut. Sonic grasped his gut and soon realized something.

"You're not GDN. He would never punch someone that hard, in fact, he's not that strong." Said Sonic.

"How'd you figure?" the clone said sarcastically.

Sonic got his hands off his gut.

"I'll show you." Sonic began to battle the clone.

Both Sonic and GDN's clone proved to be evenly matched in speed.

"You're pretty fast, I'll give you that." Said the clone.

"Yeah? Well you're almost like the real deal." Said Sonic.

"Well can he do this?" The clone grabbed Sonic and electrocuted him.

GDN's clone kicked Sonic's right ankle and he collapsed on the floor.

"Now to visit those other powered friends of his." The clone flew off.

Then there was a montage of GDN's clone defeating the Teen Titans, Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom and Randy Cunningham as the ninja.

"Now that that's over with, I'll cause lots more destruction." Said GDN's clone.

"That's what you think." Said a voice from behind the clone.

He turned around and saw the real GDN.

"Well, I see that you're still alive. I thought I took care of you." Said the clone.

"You're not going to cause anymore destruction using my image. I will destroy you once and for all." Said GDN.

"I wouldn't mind fighting the real deal once more." Said the clone, "Okay then, show me once more what you've got."

The two began to battle. The other heroes regained consciousness and saw what was going on.

"Am I seeing double?" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you're an idiot. This is really happening." Said Robin.

"What exactly is going on?" wondered Danny.

"You have no idea, do you?" the group turned and saw Sonic grasping his shoulder while limping; "GDN is battling an evil clone."

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Randy as he removed his mask.

"How serious are your injuries?" said Sonic.

"Their very serious. GDN would never give injuries like that." Said Starfire.

"My point exactly." Said Sonic.

The other's then noticed that Sonic was wearing a shirt and shorts.

"Congratulations, you've discovered clothes." Said Beast Boy.

"Never mind that, we have a serious problem here. Two GDN's, remember?" Said Sonic.

"Oh yeah, that." Said Starfire.

The group watched the fight and had no idea who's who.

"Which ones which?" said Cyborg.

"I have no idea!" said Beast Boy.

"There's only one person that'll be able to tell, but I've no clue where she's at." Said Sonic.

"Right behind all of you." Said a voice from behind the group, they turned around and saw Debby Kang.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Robin.

"Just got here." Said Debby, "Anyways, what do you want out of me?"

"Long story, someone made an evil clone of GDN, we have no idea which one is which, and we need the professional to tell us." Said Sonic.

Debby looked at the battle that was going on and was confused.

"I have no idea which one's which." Said Debby.

"Great, now how are we going to find out up close?" said Cyborg.

Danny saw something.

"I got it." He left and seconds later, he came back with chains in his hands.

"You're going to make like the Ghost Rider?" said Beast Boy.

"No, this is my plan." Danny launched the chains over to the two GDN's, who then got stuck. He then slammed them down to the ground; making the two GDN's dizzy.

The group approached the two GDN's.

"Now we need to ask them a question that only the real GDN would be able to answer." Said Danny.

"But what do we ask them?" wondered Starfire.

"I know, we'll ask them which one's the real GDN." Said Beast Boy.

Everyone stared at Beast Boy with angry looks.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

Debby knew what to ask.

"I know." Debby turned to the two GDN's, "One of you was with me at the zoo. How did I take the news to the Mexican Death Bear being put down?"

"What the hells a Mexican Death Bear?" asked one of the GDN's.

"Okay, now the other." Said Debby.

"What the hell is a Mexican Death Bear?" Sonic whispered into Robin's ear.

"I have no idea." Said Robin.

The other GDN gave his answer, "I know for a fact that you nearly broke into tears when you heard that the Mexican Death Bear was put down." Said another GDN.

"And then one of you got hit in the ass by lots of tranquilizer darts." Said Randy.

Everyone but the two GDN's and Debby laughed.

"I was hit in the ass by tranquilizer darts?" said the GDN that was obviously fake.

"In my defense, I was mistaken for a komodo dragon with wings and dressed like a ninja." Said the obviously real GDN.

After hearing all of that, Debby realized which GDN was the real one.

"Oh, I knew you'd give the right answer and what happened sometime after that." Debby then kissed GDN on the lips, but pulled away in disgust.

"It's a lot better when I'm in human form." Said the real GDN.

"Agreed." Said Debby.

"You fools, this is far from over. I still have a trick up my sleeve." Said the fake GDN.

He then began to turn dark red and melt the chains slowly.

"Hey, does anyone smell anything cooking?" asked the real GDN.

"Yeah, you're the main course." Said Raven.

"I thought I smelled hot dragon meat." Said the real GDN.

The fake GDN finally melted the chains and was now mad.

"You think that it's over just because you found out who the real one is?" said the fake GDN in a different voice (**A/N: Picture it sounding like Skulker's from Danny Phantoms**), "Well your wrong."

The fake GDN punched the real one far away. The real GDN grasped his chest in pain and saw that he had a burn mark on it.

"Man that burns." Said the real GDN.

The fake GDN flew over to the real deal and sent him up in the sky. The fake followed and gave the real deal more physical attacks as everyone else was watching.

"Oh dear, he's not going to make it." Debby said in worry.

"Of course he's going to make it. The heroes never give up until their opponents are defeated." Said Danny.

"Hey guy's, I'm detecting something odd. Every attack that the fake is giving to the real, the fake's power keeps on decreasing." Said Cyborg.

"Wait a minute, that's a good thing. Now the real deal has the advantage." Said Sonic.

Robin pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"GDN, can you hear me? GDN, can you hear me, over!" said Robin.

The fake GDN sent the real one far away. The real GDN grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"Yes, I can hear you, over!" said the real GDN.

Robin put the walkie talkie to Cyborg.

"Listen, the fake's power is fading for every attack that he gives you. Keep on letting him attack you until I tell you to, over." Said Cyborg.

"I don't think I can take any more of this, over." Said GDN.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY, OVER!" said Cyborg.

"Okay, I'll do my best, over." Said GDN.

The fake GDN then approached the real deal.

"Have you had enough yet?" asked the fake.

"No, but I'm sure you have had enough." Said the real.

The fake GDN was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're getting weaker per every attack you give in that form. I'm very sure that you can't use what all you've got left to kill me." Said the real GDN.

"You fool, I'm the most powerful being at this moment, I'll show you that I can still kill you even if I am getting weaker!" said the fake GDN.

The fake then slammed his palm into the real deals chest. The real deal then began to feel more pain as the fake began to get weaker.

"Cyborg…how…much…longer?!" said the real GDN.

Cyborg then saw that the fake was now very weak.

"NOW!" said Cyborg.

GDN then pulled out one of his Sais and stabbed the fake in the heart. The fake noticed that he's been stabbed.

"Im-im-Impossible." Said the fake.

"Anything's possible." Said the real deal.

Pretty soon, the fake burned up and was now only a pile of ashes. GDN landed on the ground and turned back into his human form.

"Boy…these burn marks…will take some time to…cool off." Said GDN.

"Don't worry, I have just the idea." Said Beast Boy.

Later, the group was back at the mansion, in the swimming pool.

"Ooh yeah, now that feels good." Said GDN.

"You think that feels good, this feels better." Debby said before she kissed GDN on the lips.

Close by, Sonic was no longer wearing his shirt and pants and was sitting next to Shaggy, who was wearing swim shorts.

"Well, I got to admit, GDN did it, he defeated the fake and cleared his name, that takes guts." Said Sonic.

"Yeah? Quick question, why aren't you wearing your clothes?" asked Shaggy.

"Eh, I decided to give them to charity. Turns out I don't mind being naked and that I hate wearing clothes, they itch very bad." Said Sonic.

"Like okay. Me and Scooby were planning on going to get some more Scooby snacks later and wanted to see if you wanted to go, maybe also get something to eat. But since the place me and Scooby want to go requires a shirt and some shoes to get service, I guess you can't go with us." Said Shaggy.

Sonic realized that he made a big mistake.

"Crap." Said Sonic.


End file.
